The band
by OoOTheGreatPretenderOoO
Summary: Miranda says she aint comin back and lizzie and gordo start a band
1. Miranda is gone

"Gordo! Gordo!" Lizzie called out to her Best Friend, she had tears streaming down her  
  
face and her hair was a mess. She slipped on a banana peal onher way running over to Gordo  
  
through the Digital Bean.   
  
" What is it Lizzie" Gordo said running over to his fallen friend he picked her up and asked  
  
" What's the matter"   
  
" It's Miranda she is stying in Mexico city for good" She said showing him the letter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One month later school was started and three weeks in  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Gordo We should start a band" Lizzie announced. Gordo had learned Guitar ,could sing  
  
and Lizzie Could sing, and dance.   
  
" Who else would be in it" He asked her reasonablely  
  
" we could hold Auditions" She said in the same tone/  
  
" well It would be fun we both have strait A's, Why not I can even make a music video"   
  
The two were on there way to the Digital bean so when they got there they made fliers  
  
Looking for some one who can play music and/or dance meet in school Gym to  
  
sign up and see if you chosen  
  
it said in bold words and it had music instruments in the back ground they made 50 copies and  
  
posted them in school the next day and after school they went to the Gym to see the results  
  
  
  
" Ok people I want dancer's here in that corner singers there and Music players there"  
  
Lizzie yelled out taking control (ever since the who Rome thing she had been more Confidant)  
  
A/N this will be a series posted in short chappies every day so review and see what kinda peeps  
  
they get on bored for the band 


	2. Life with out you

FunnyHaHa740: I might add it later but it was put there to let yah'll know why there is no  
  
miranda  
  
albyoop: Ok If you keep reviewing I will keep writen  
  
Lola7: There Prolly will be.....;)  
  
a/n: I own the song so do not take it with out permission I made this up on the whim so  
  
considering that I like it.   
  
" Ok Kiley Je your up" Lizzie yelled out to the crowd A short stubby girl came up and  
  
started to do ballet they had a few more people and noone fit what they where looking for.   
  
" Am I too late?" a Femine voice called entering the Gym She had on black hip huggers and  
  
a Black spaghetti strap. Her hair was up in a messy bun  
  
" What do you do" Lizzie asked   
  
" I sing I dance and I can play the Drums, and Bass." She said there where instruments there  
  
for her to use first she sat at the drums and played a rock piece. Then she grabbed the bass and  
  
played. After that she grabbed the mike and sung   
  
" The stars are shining bright tonight" Music played in the back ground   
  
" All I need is you to make it alright"   
  
" I can feel the sting of the tear coming"   
  
" It's coming Life with out you is unimaginable, life with out you is unliveable"   
  
The music started to go more upbeat. " I lye here and cry I haven't eaten days. You left my  
  
side after all those promises you made"   
  
"Life with out you is unimaginable, life with out you is unliveable"  
  
" UUUUNNNNNNIIImaaaaaaaaGGGGinable,  
  
UNNNNNNNNNNNliveABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"   
  
" Life with out you!" she ended her short song.   
  
" What's your name" Gordo and Lizzie asked at the same time  
  
" Katerina"   
  
" Your in" They got a few more people and ended up getting...............  
  
A/n this one was very short but I want you people to giveme some other band members I need a  
  
Bass ( kat is gunna drum) Another back-up Guitar player. That is all so it will be tuff to chose 


	3. mom and dad went out for tonight

FunnyHaHa740: they were bored?  
  
Albyoop: Thank you I will be making up all the songs featured ion this I already have some that I  
  
will use that weren't on the whim  
  
lola7: thanks I will use them  
  
Todd was picked to play the bass is was the only one to go for that and they had picked  
  
Devin for the Guitar. Todd was kinda a gothic character he wore black fingerless gloves a black  
  
beater and black baggy jeans, his hair was died dark blue and his eyes where green. Devin was A  
  
punk person he had on a green dragon shirt and baggy jeans with chains all over it. His hair was  
  
blonde with black tips and his eye where Brown.   
  
" Ok people! The first band practice is tomorrow at my house" they all new where that was  
  
so there was no need for Lizzie to go further in detail.   
  
" Hey Lizzie, do you wanna study tonight" Gordo ran after her retreating figure. She turned  
  
around with a smile. ' her smile is so beautiful' Gordo thought what he would never dare say.   
  
" Sure your house or mine" She asked sweetly. Nether of them talked about what happen in  
  
Rome but both knew the other thought about talking about it.   
  
" Mine 5 sound good" he asked.   
  
" Yeah" she said walking off to her own home to get ready for her study get together. She  
  
reframed from ever thinking the D word.   
  
Lizzie went home and changed she put on a pair of black hip huggers and a white halter  
  
top. " Mom I am going to Gordo's" she said grabbing her hoodie. She had gotten this hoodie  
  
form Rome it was a gift from Izzablla. On the front it said Lizzie and Izzablla and on the back it  
  
had a picture of them dancing..it was her favorate..  
  
She walked down the road to Gordo's house and noticed there was no cars in his drive way.  
  
She lightly knocked on the door. " Hey Lizzie, mom and dad went out for tonight they left us  
  
food in the oven" Gordo said answering the door  
  
A/n short as always but if we make 10 review that means 4 more I will make the next one a little  
  
longer so you have 24 hours to get people to review Laterz  
  
~kat~ 


End file.
